I think I love you
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: "Salahkah seorang Ja'far mencintai Seorang Sinbad?" First Fanfict difandom Magi! Kido Hakujima kembali dengan fanfcit abalnya! Shonen-Ai, dan banyak hal gaje didalamnya! Happy Read.


**(c) Magi selamanya bukan milik saya.**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), abal, implisit gagal, shonen-ai menuju Yaoi deh.**

**Pair: SinbadxJa'far.**

* * *

Ja'far bukannya tidak suka akan kehadiran Sinbad disampingnya. Ia suka, sungguh, ia tidak membenci apapun yang terdapat dari pemuda dengan tingkah konyol itu. Tapi yang mengusiknya hanya satu; mengapa Sinbad begitu memperhatikan dirinya? Bukan, ia tidak membicarakan soal Sinbad yang kekanakan, yang ia bicarakan ialah sisi lain Sinbad yang seringkali tertangkap dari balik emeraldnya. Sesuatu yang janggal, namun nyaman.

Siang hari yang panas, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk seorang Ja'far untuk bersantai sambil menikmati bayangan pohon dihalaman kastil. Segudang pekerjaan dan surat menumpuk dimeja kerjanya, menanti dirinya untuk menandatangi semua itu. Repot? Tentu saja, tapi ia tak ingin mengeluh, untuk Sindria, ia harus bekerja keras. Untuk Sindra, ya, dan untuk Sinbad.

Untuk Sinbad…

_Sinbad…_

Menggelengkan kepalanya tiga kali, kakinya terhenti melangkah, dengan wajah bodoh, mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan lengan bajunya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan tugas kerajaan terlantar hanya karena ia sedanng sibuk memikirkan 'raja kesayangannya' yang sekarang mungkin sedang asik merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa. Sementara dia bekerja? Tidak adil, menurutnya. Tapi tidak ada gunanya juga protes, dia sudah bersumpah setia kepada Sinbad, bukan begitu?

Surai putih itu melanjutkan perjalananya kembali, menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga, dan akhirnya berada didepan sebuah pintu besar, dimana ia yakin Sinbad sedang berbaring sambil meminum anggur kesukaannya. Pemalas, kata yang sering Ja'far gunakan untuk memojokkan sang raja, namun nampaknya, ia sudah membuat antibodi untuk sebutan itu sekarang. Sia-sia.

Tak perlu diketuk, ia yakin tak akan ada ang menyahut, ataupun membuka.

Jemarinya terulur, mendorong pintu besar itu, menatap seisi ruangan dari balik iris emeraldnya. Dan terheran, dimana Sinbad? Yang dapat ia lihat hanya gelas kosong, sofa yang bantalnya jatuh, dan meja yang acak-acakan, namun ia tidak eliat sosok bersurai ungu yang biasa ia temui disini.

Kakinya mendekat kearah sofa, tidak, tidak mungkin Sinbad sedang mencoba untuk bermain 'Hide and Seek'. Karena sudah berulang kali Ja'far peringatkan untuk tidak bermain-main saat jam kerja. Menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa eksklusive milik raja Sindria itu, mengelus beludru yang senada dengan rambut Sin, kemudian merebahkan dirinya, iseng mencoba ̶ niatnya.

"Nyaman, tak heran mengapa Sin sering sekali tertidur disini," senyuman kecil terulas diwajahnya.

_Nyaman…_

...oOo...

"Ja'far?" bulir emeraldnya sontak terbuka, pandangannya kabur untuk sesaat, dan mendapati bayang-bayang goyah milik sang raja berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Kaget, hal yang dirasakan Ja'far pada saat itu. Terduduk, menatap wajah Sinbad dengan tatapan salah tingkah. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Tiga menit? Lima menit? Satu jam?

"Sin, dari mana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggumu disini dari tadi!" wajah gusar untuk menutupi rasa malunya, hanya digubris dengan senyuman jahil khas Sinbad.

"Sedari tadi aku yang mencarimu, ketika aku tanya Masrur, dia bilang kau sedang tidur pulas diruang kerjaku," wajahnya sontak memerah.

_…ketahuan_

"S-S-Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tidak, tertidur ketika bekerja adalah hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan, menelantarkan pekerjaan begitu saja dan asik-asik bersantai, itu bukan ciri seorang Ja'far.

"Kata Masrur, sekitar satu jam setengah, kau terlihat begitu pulas, jadi ia tidak berani membangunkanmu,"

Wajahnya makin panas.

"Kau kenapa? Tumben sekali tidur siang bolong begini," cengiran jahil dari Sinbad ditanggapi dengan gerak salah tingkah dari pemuda bersurai perak itu. Kalau boleh, Ja'far memilih untuk menenggelamkan dirinya didalam Dungeon ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan barusan, ia malu, baru kali ini Sinbad memergokinya sedang tidur siang, diruang kerjanya pula!

"Kau sakit?" Sin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau sakit, atau lelah, beristirahatlah, nanti kau malah tidak bisa bekerja," sebuah sinar, iris Sin menjadi sendu untuk sesaat, mengelus surai perak milik asistennya dengan lembut. Menaruh telapak tangannya didahi Ja'far, cara biasa untuk mengecek suhu tubuh orang lain, dan untuk sebuah alasan, Ja'far menyukai sentuhan itu, hangat.

Tapi ia tersadar, ia terbuai dalam belaian tangan Sinbad.

"T-T-Tidak a-apa-apa kok," buru-buru merapihkan bajunya yang kusut karena tidur. Dan mengambil gulungan-gulungan kertas yang berceceran dilantai, melangkah menjauhi pemuda bersurai ungu itu, berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ja'far," emeraldnya menoleh. "Kalau tidak keberatan, nanti malam ada pesta merayakan ulang tahun Sindria, kau mau ikut aku kan?" ditanggapi dengan tatapan heran dari sang surai perak.

"Ikut ̶ untuk apa?" besok bukan hari liburnya, bukan juga hari dimana pekerjaannya sedang sedikit, ia tidak punya waktu banyak hanya untuk menemani Sinbad berjalan-jalan ke seluruh penjuru Sindria dan pulang membawa berpuluh-puluh bungkus makanan. Desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya, irisnya masih terfokus kepada satu titik, pemuda bersurai ungu ditengah ruangan, yang berwajah memohon. Dan ia tidak bisa menolak ekspresi itu.

Untuk sehari, bisa kan?

...oOo...

Sudah ia bilang, ia tidak membenci Sinbad atau tingkahnya yang konyol, ia juga tidak keberatan dengan hobi Sinbad mengganggu dia ketika dia sedang berusaha bekerja. Tingkah bodoh, kekanakan, konyol, ceroboh, sudah bagai tontonan wajib setiap hari baginya, hanya saja ia merasakan hal lain dalam diri Sinbad, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui, sesekali terlihat.

Dan ia cukup penasaran dengan semua itu, ia juga penasaran, akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada Sin.

Orang bilang mungkin itu hanya perasaan kagum kepada orang lain, tapi ̶ apa yang bisa ia kagumi dari tingkah konyol Sinbad? Ada juga yang berkata itu adalah rasa sayang seperti rasa sayang terhadap keluarga, ia tidak pernah merasakan keluarga yang sebenarnya, bagaimana ia tau perasaan seperti itu. Ada juga yang mengatakan hal itu adalah cinta.

_Cinta?_

Tapi apa boleh seorang Ja'far mencintai raja dengan titel lebih dari penguasa? ia hanya asisten seorang raja, ia hanya assassin yang lihai menghabisi nyawa seseorang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Ia tidak punya hak mencintai Sinbad. Jangankan mencintai Sibad, seharusnya Ia tak memiliki hak untuk berada disampingnya, dan menemaninya dalam mengatur kerajaan.

_Setidaknya, itu pikirnya_.

"Ja'far? Kau sudah siap?" suara yang mengagetkan pemuda bersurai perak itu. Menghancurkan semua lamunannya dihadapan sebuah kaca. Irisnya menatap seorang pemuda lain berambut merah, hanya Masrur ̶ -ternyata.

"Ah Masrur ̶ sudah, nanti kutemui kau diruang kerja Sin," dan sosok tegap itu berlalu.

...oOo...

"Sin," panggilnya, Sinbad menoleh.

"Oh ̶ kau sudah siap? Dimana Masrur? ayo kita segera pergi! Pesta nya akan dimulai sebentar lagi~" tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yang sedang dibicarakan muncul diambang pintu, dengan wajah datar, menatap dua sosok yang sudah lebih dulu datang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ̶ " tangan kekarnya merangkul leher Ja'far.

...oOo...

Ia tahu Sinbad tidak bodoh, sekalipun tingkahnnya konyol, ia percaya bahwa Sinbad tidak akan semena-mena dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Dan itulah alasan ia masih membiarkan Sinbad berkeliaran di Sindria sedangkan tugas kerajaan masih menumpuk, alih-alih mengurung Sinbad dengan pekerjaan, ia sendiri juga jenuh.

Tapi apakah ia bisa menikmati pesta ini ̶ _sedikit saja?_

Sebelah alisnya naik, menatap kelakuan raja mereka yang tengah ikut menari ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang berpesta. Tidak, dia tidak ingin ikut, dan tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa berada ditengah kerumunan dengan wajah sok-sok bahagia dan senyum besar terulas diwajah. Dia tidak bisa. Menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding yang agak menjauh dari keramaian, ia tak ingin merusak suasana pesta, tapi ia juga tidak bisa ikut bergabung.

_Miris ̶ eh?_

Bulirnya menerawang kearah langit malam, sepi, hanya ada bulan menggantung dilangit kosong tanpa awan, sedangkan ia tak melihat satupun titik sinar berkilau yang biasanya menemani sang dewa malam. Surai peraknya sesekali terayun terhembus angin malam yang dingin, cukup dingin untuk membuatnya menaikkan baju sampai batas leher. Lalu setelah Sin berpesta, mereka mau apa? Kembali ke istana dengan muka mabuk Sin dan Ja'far berwajah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa? Itu konyol.

"Ja'far, kemarilah, mari nikmati pesta ini," ajakan yang tidak perlu ia jawab. Memalingkan muka dan menatap jejeran bangunan didepan matanya.

"Ayolah, kau jangan berwajah masam terus," colekan dipipi, membuat irisnya berpaling, dan sontak terkejut ̶- wajah Sinbad begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan desahan nafas berbau anggur dari Sinbad. Wajahnya merah padam, mundur sembari menolak pundak raja Sindria itu, berusaha menjauhinya.

Perasaannya, terasa campur aduk.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku disini saja," ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap kedua obsidian milik sang raja Sindria, memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Aaah, kau selalu begitu ̶ " rengutan kesal diwajah Sin, namun Ja'far tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kau benci padaku ̶ Ja'far?" pertanyaan yang cukup membuat irisnya membelalak, dan menoleh kembali, kenapa? Kenapa bisa seorang Sinbad bertanya seperti itu, ke asisten pribadinya sendiri?!

"Tidak, apa gunanya aku membencimu?"

"Tapi kau selalu tidak suka jika aku ajak kesana-kesini, kau pasti membenciku,"

"Tidak, jangan bodoh,"

"Jangan bohong, kau selalu memalingkan muka ketika aku mengajakmu bicara, kalau kau membenciku, bilang saja," Sin mulai berwajah sedih seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan mainannya.

"Tidak! Kubilang tidak ya tidak!" nadanya meninggi, kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu tidak suka ketika aku menatapmu?" pandangan menyelidik.

"Karena aku tidak tau harus berlaku seperti apa! **Kau membuatku berdebar-debar**!"

…

_Hening…_

Kedua sosok itu terdiam, sesaat seteah kata-kata tanpa pemikiran itu lolos dari bibir Ja'far, membuat wajahnya kembali merah padam. Kata-kata yang selama ini terkurung didalam bibirnya tanpa sanggup keluar, sekarang lolos begitu saja, membuat ia dan Sinbad hanya bisa diam bertatapan. Ia malu, sungguh, kalau boleh ia ingin meloncat saja ke dalam Dungeon dan hilang selamanya, ketimbang harus melewati saat-saat seperti ini. Cukup lama tak ada kata-kata dari mereka berdua, sdangkan kata-katanya barusan sudah hilang ditelan alunan musik dan sorak-sorai dari pesta.

Ia ̶ bilang apa? _Berdebar_?

Itukah yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan kepada Sinbad?

_Suka? Cinta?_

"Ja'far," keheningan yang terbangun pecah ketika raja Sindria dihadapannya menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat tubuhnya maju karena tarikan yang cukup kuat. Menabrak dada Sinbad, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun, tak juga dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang ada didadanya sekarang; senang, sedih, malu, kesal, dan berdebar, yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Elusan ringan di surai peraknya membuat ia ingin menjerit, harum tubuh Sinbad yang membuatnya ingin meleleh, dan dekapan halus yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

_Salahkah seorang Ja'far mencintai seorang Sinbad?_

_Salahkah?_

_Ia hanya ingin merasakan cinta, itu saja._

"Jadi ̶ itukah perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak dapat ia jawab, antara ya atau tidak.

"Aku…" gerakan bibirnya terkunci ketika dekapan itu semakin menguat, membuatnya bisa merasakan detak jantung Sin, yang tak kalah cepat dengan miliknya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, wajah Sin ikut memerah, bukan, bukan karena anggur yang baru saja ia minum.

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku kurang peka akan perasaanmu," emeraldya terbelalak kecil. Melonggarkan dekapannya, kedua tangan kekar milik penguasa Sindria itu mencengkram pundaknya, menatap irisnya dalam-dalam, suasana ramai tidak mengusik merekaa berdua sama sekali, selagi mereka tenggelam dalam dunianya berdua.

"Maksudmu, Sin, kau ̶ " ucapannya terputus, sebuah sentuhan ringan mendarat dibibir mungilnya. Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah wajah Sin yang semakin mendekat, dan kemudian pikirannya serasa gelap, namun ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan itu. Sentuhan yang membuatnya seolah tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sinbad barang lima menitpun. Apakah ini artinya Sinbad juga memiliki perasaan serupa seperti apa yang dimilikinya? Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah ia mengerti.

"Lihat? Itu jawabanku," rona diwajah Ja'far semakin panas. Mendapati Sin tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sin ̶ " Bukan sebuah penolakan atas apa yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai ungu itu kepadanya, ia menikmati setiap sentuhannya, dan ia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang dilakukan Sin tadi.

"Sepertinya kau tau apa yang harus kau katakan sekarang, bukan? Ja'far?" dekapan itu kembali, membawa tubuh Ja'far mendekat kedada bidang milik Sinbad.

"Aku ̶ menyukaimu, tidak, aku mencintaimu, Sinbad…"

"Benar sekali Ja'far, dan kau milikku, titik," sentuhan itu kembali, dibawah limpahan cahaya bulan, dua cinta bersatu, dan bagi Ja'far, tak ada yang lebih indah dari hal itu.

* * *

_Salahkah seorang Ja'far mencintai seorang Sinbad?_

_Tidak, itu tidak salah sama sekali, itu adalah rasa cinta yang diasari oleh hati._

_Itu bukan sebuah kesalahan._

_Melainkan anugrah._

**-FIN?-**

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA (masukkan emot nista disini). Fanfict pertama difandom Magi yang Author buat. Duh abal memang, karena emang dari sananya kosa kata Author gak banyak-banyak amat :"DDDDDD happy reading minna!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW/FLAME!


End file.
